devilmaycryfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dante
ARTYKUŁ W TRAKCIE EDYCJI MODERATORA |Zdjęcie = DanteDMC5.png|DMC5 |japońskie_imię = ダンテ |pseudonimy = Tony Redgrave Diabelski łowca Syn Spardy Legendarny mroczny rycerz |rasy = Półdemon |wystąpienia = Devil May Cry Devil May Cry 2 Devil May Cry 3 Devil May Cry 4 Devil May Cry 5 |rola = Bohater Antagonista |japońscy_aktorzy = Toshiyuki Morikawa |angielscy_aktorzy = Drew Coombs, Jonathan Mallen, Matthew Kaminsky, Reuben Langdon }} Dante - główny bohater serii Devil May Cry, prywatny detektyw i łowca demonów. Syn demona Spardy oraz człowieka Evy. Bratem Dantego jest Vergil. Głównymi celami bohatera jest kontynuowanie misji swojego ojca (ochrona ludzi przed wszelkiego rodzaju demonami), pomszczenie śmierci matki, nawrócenie swojego brata Vergil'a. Dante występuje we wszystkich częściach gier, mandze oraz anime uniwersum Devil May Cry. Wygląd Devil May Cry swoje początki zawdzięcza seirii [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resident_Evil_%28seria%29 Resident Evil] (gra ta, początkowo miała być kolejną częścią serii Resident Evil), dlatego też wyglądem Dante przypomina jedną z postać z tej serii (Leon S. Kennedy). Tak jak jego ojciec i brat, Dante ma białe włosy. Pomimo kilku małych wyjątków, jego wygląd w serii Devil May Cry jest niezmienny. W pierwszej, czwartej i piątej części, jego włosy układają mu się na boki, w części trzeciej i w mandze, ma prostą grzywkę opadającą w dół. Z kolei w drugiej części jego włosy są zaczesane na bok, zakrywając mu prawe oko. Charakterystyczną cechą wyglądu Dante jest długi, czerwony płaszcz. Charakterystyczną cechą wyglądu Dantego jest jego nieodłączny ekwipunek: miecz Rebellion (od części piątej broń ta ulega zmianie, nabywając zdolność materializacji na życzenie jej właściciela) oraz dwa pistolety Ebony & Ivory. Osobowość Na początku serii, Dante jest raczej niepoważny i arogancki. Jest wygadany i pewny siebie nawet, gdy przychodzi mu zmierzyć się z wielkimi i potężnymi demonami. Często sobie żartuje i bywa dokuczliwy w stosunku do innych. Wraz z upływem czasu dojrzewa, ale nie traci swojego charakteru. Lubi się popisywać i zdarza mu się z tym przesadzać. Dante sprawia wrażenie niewzruszonego i pewnego siebie. Charakter Dantego nigdy nie uległ zmianie, zawsze był taki sam. Jego pewność siebie była całkowicie uzasadniona, ponadto dokładnie dobierał słowa. Lekkomyślność podzielona z intelektem dała owemu bohaterowi oryginalność. Poza Devil May Cry 2, Dante rzadko bywa poważny. Potrafi zachować powagę, jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja, ale zazwyczaj i tak nie porzuca swojej luzackiej postawy i używa dowcipnych lub wyśmiewających kogoś tekstów. Można czasem odnieść wrażenie, że Dante ma wiele rzeczy gdzieś albo nawet jest gruboskórny i nieczuły, ale w rzeczywistości ma silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i preferuje uczciwą walkę. W anime powiedział, że "ludzie są często gorsi niż demony", ale nie chce zabijać zwykłych ludzi. Dante bardzo ceni sobie rodzinę i przyjaciół. Bardzo troszczył się o swoją matkę, a także o swojego brata, Vergila, mimo że się od siebie bardzo różnią. Nawet po ich pojedynku w Devil May Cry 3, Dante nadal stara się uratować go od zatracenia się w świecie demonów. Zauważalne jest również to, że Dante lubi walczyć i sprawia mu to przyjemność. Często nie walczy z całych sił i bawi się z przeciwnikiem, aby przedłużyć walkę. W anime widać, że Dante nudzą walki ze słabymi przeciwnikami i bawią go tylko pojedynki z silnymi oponentami. Sympatia do walki Dantego uosabia się w dialogu pomiędzy nim a Echidną, w którym to pyta ją, czy chce z nim walczyć i sprawić, żeby życie było bardziej interesujące. W anime Dante jest jedną z nielicznych postaci, które są wulgarne. Dante zdarza się być pyskatym i ordynarnym wielokrotnie w prawie każdym odcinku. Pomimo że raczej nie ma pieniędzy, Dante zdaje się wykonywać misje wyłącznie dla dobra tych, którzy mu je zlecają. Rzadko wymaga pieniędzy od biednych klientów. Dante zazwyczaj odrzuca każdą robotę, która mu się nie podoba, bez względu na wynagrodzenie. Jednakże zawsze przyjmuje wszystko, co jest na tle paranormalnych, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczy to polowania na demony. Wiele klientów wykorzystuje jego dobry charakter i zostawia mu rachunki za zniszczenia spowodowane podczas misji, zamiast płacić mu za wykonaną robotę. Często pożycza pieniądze od Lady lub uprawia hazard, aby spłacić długi. Niestety Dante ma strasznego pecha z każdą formą hazardu, nawet ze zwykłym rzutem monetą i przegrywa każdą grę, która nie jest związana z polowaniem na demony. W rezultacie, jest też bardzo zadłużony u Lady. Jednakże w Devil May Cry 4 ona płaci mu niewielką kwotę za "pomoc", co oznacza, że nie jest już jej nic winien. Dante bardzo lubi pizzę i często można zauważyć, jak Dante ją je. Jego słabość do pizzy wzięła się stąd, że reżyser twierdzi, że pizza jest "najlepszym jedzeniem na świecie". W serialu anime Dante bardzo lubi także lody truskawkowe. Historia Wczesne życie Jakiś czas przed ósmymi urodzinami Dante i Vergila, Eva dała bliźniakom po połowie Perfekcyjnego amuletu. Ostatecznie Sparda zginął i Eva, wraz z dziećmi, została sama. Kiedy Dante skończył osiem lat, on i jego rodzina zostali zaatakowani przez demony i Eva została zabita. Dante i Vergil przeżyli, ale zostali rozdzieleni i Dante myślał, że Vergil zginął. Jego pamięć została usunięta. Jakiś czas później, Dante spotkał Enzo, który zaczął współpracować z nim przy polowaniach na demony. Devil May Cry 3 manga Enzo odwiedza Dantego w jego biurze i proponuje mu pracę, czyli odnalezienie zgubionej dziewczynki - Alicji. Dante nie zgadza się, jednak po namyśle wyrusza na poszukiwania Enza, by przyjąć tę propozycję. Znajduje go w domu publicznym, zaatakowanym przez hordę demonów. Następnie widzimy Dantego gdy stoi na zewnątrz opuszczonego dworu. Wchodzi przez okno do pokoju, w który siedzi Alicja. Dziewczynka okazuje się być demonem, i atakuje Dantego. Pokonuje ją i znajduje stare zdjęcie Mary (czyli Lady). Rabbi - maskotka Alicji - prowadzi Dantego do kryjówki dziewczynki. Alicja nie chce odejść bez swojego pluszaka. Rabbi ogłasza czas na herbatę - tu pojawia się demon, przypominający Zwariowanego Kapelusznika. Dante, po rozmowie z Rabbim, odchodzi. Po drodze mija się z Vergilem, lecz bracia nie poznją się. Dante znajduje tajemniczy klucz i walczy z kotopodobnym demonem. Pojawia się Rabbi, który tłumaczy Dantemu, iz cała akcja ratunkowa była tylko przykrywką do zwabienia go tutaj. Dante odchodzi bez zapłaty. Na końcu Dante śni o ataku demonów, które zabiły jego matkę i rozdzieliły go od brata. Zaraz po przebudzeniu Dante bierze swoje pistolety, miecz i wychodzi z biura. Akcja przenosi się do biura Dantego, gdzie atakuje tłum demonów. Dante rozprawia się z nimi i idzie do knajpy, gdzie barman opowiada mu o morderstwach popełnionych przez Vergila. Wychodzi, po chwili bar odwiedza Mary z chorą koleżnaką. Mary spotyka Alicję, która prowadzi ją do Devil May Cry. Chwilę później Dante wraca, a Alicja kradnie połówkę jego amuletu, prezentu od matki. Dante goni ją i trafia do kościoła. Napotyka tam demona, tego samego, z którym walczył we dworze. Nagle podłoga kościoła się zawala i Dante spada do piwnic. Znajdował się tam ten sam demon, który opętał Vergila (patrz Vergil manga). Demon próbuje przekonać Dantego, by otworzył pieczęć, którą Sparda zamknął w nim i jego braci. W Dantem budzi się jego druga, demoniczna natura, i udaje mu się umknąć. Vergil udaje się do biura Dantego, gdzie natychmiast otwiera trzecią pieczęć. Opowiada też o swoim planie podniesienia Temen-ni-gru i otworzeniu przejścia do świata demonów. Drażni Dantego, pokazując mu skradzioną przez Alicję połówkę amuletu. Dante zamierza zaatakować, jednak Vergil oddaje mu amulet, twierdząc, że i tak zabierze go kiedy tylko zechce. Na końcu Arkham szykuje się do rytuału mającego wznieść Temen-ni-gru. Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakenig Młody Dante właśnie przymierza się do otwarcia swojej agencji. Rozsiadł się w swoim krześle, gdy zjawił się tajemniczy mężczyzna o imieniu Arkham z zaproszeniem od brata Dante'go Vergil'a. Gdy tylko gość łowcy demów opuścił jego firmę została zaatakowany przez rój strażników piekieł, których bez trudu ich zabiją. Po czym udaję się do wieży, aby skorzystać z zaproszenia brata. Tym czasem Vergil zdradza swoje plany Arkhamowi, który obejmował otwarcie świata demonów i uzyskać pełną moc jego ojca Spardy. Młody łowca podczas przemierzania korytarzy wierzy napotyka na mnóstwo strażników piekieł i rożnych bossów dzięki którym nabywa nowych broni ułatwiających dalszą drogę. Napotyka również tajemniczą i piękną łowczynie szukającej zemsty na swoim ojcu za zabicie jej matki. Podczas tego epizodu ich drogi nie raz się krzyżują. Dante walczy ze swoim bratem aż trzy razy. Po pierwszym przegranym starciu traci swój amulet, który jest potrzebny do otwarcia wrót przy tym budzi w sobie demoniczną moc i rusza dalej za swym bratem. Jednak cała trójka jest manipulowana prze Arkham'a ojca ów łowczyni. Pragnie on wykorzystać braci i swoją córkę dla swych korzyści. Wszystko na jaw wychodzi po drugiej walce bliźniaków. Arkham znany jako Jester osiąga swój cel. Władający mocą Spardy pragnie władać oboma światami. Na drodze stanęli mu jednak synowie Legendarnego Łowcy. Połączyli swe siły i pokonali Arkham'a. W tedy ich amulety spadły w głąb piekieł. Obaj rzucili się za nimi. Dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do ostatniego starcia. Dante prosi Vergil'a aby się opamiętał. Ten jednak dąży nadal ku swemu. Vergil przegrywa i kieruję ku przepaści. Dante chce go powstrzymać lecz ten mówi mu, że (On tu zostanie, bo to dom naszego ojca). Dante próbuję go chwycić ten jednak rani go w rękę i spada. W tym czasie Arkham spada z piekieł. Ledwo żyjący zostaję dobity przez jego córkę. Potem Dante i Lady spotkali się po ciężkich dla nich przeżyciach. Postanowili jeżeli będzie to konieczne współpracować. Młody łowca w końcu otworzył swoją agencję. Devil May Cry Devil May Cry: Seria anime Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol. 1 Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol. 2 Devil May Cry 2 Devil May Cry 4 Devil May Cry 5 Novels/Media Devil May Cry Volume 1 Devil May Cry comics Devil May Cry Volume 2 Tło dla postaci thumb|309x309px|Protoplasta Dantego (Dante Alighieri)Tłem dla głównego bohatera jak i samej gry jest utwór pt. ,,Boska komedia",'' którego autorem jest Dante Alighieri średniowieczny pisarz znany na świecie za sprawą właśnie tego utworu. Poemat ten opowiada o losach wędrówki artysty ''(Dantego) po zaświatach. warto również wspomnieć że przewodnikami poety jest'' Wergiliusz (imię to nadano bratu Dantego w serii Devil May Cry ''- Vergil). Bronie Dante, używał niezliczonej ilości broni, jednak większość jest opisana w artykule Lista Broni. Jego podstawowymi brońmi są: *Rebellion *Coyote-A (Shotgun) *Ebony & Ivory Bronie te pojawiały się w większości gier, anime oraz mandze. Występy w innych mediach W ramach porozumienia z firmą Atlus, Dante z Devil May Cry 2 występuje jako gość specjalny w zaktualizowanej wersji gry Maniax Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, wydanej jako Shin Megami Tensei: Noctune i Shin Megami Tensei: Lucifer's Call na terytorium Stanów Zjednoczonych i Europy. W jednej z historii przedstawionych w grze dowiadujemy się o wydarzeniu, które przyczyniło się do otworzenia portalu do innego świata tzw. Konceptu. Dante zostaje opisany przez jednego NPC'ów jako "dziwny cudzoziemiec ubrany w czerwoną pelerynę, noszący wielki miecz", którego spotkać, możemy na ulicach Tokio. W późniejszym etapie rozgrywki Dante występuje jako jeden z przeciwników. Jego ataki opierają się na obsłudze swojego miecza Rebellion, jak i pistoletów. Dodatkowo używa on takich umiejętności, jak Roundtrip i Stinger. Aktorzy głosowi Galeria DanteDMC1d.jpg|Dante - Devil May Cry DMC2Dante.png|Dante - Devil May Cry 2 200px-DMC3Dante.png|Dante - Devil May Cry 3 Dante 4.png|Dante - Devil May Cry 4 DanteDMC5.png|Dante - Devil May Cry 5 Animetułu.jpg|Dante w serii anime Ciekawostki *Dante występował w innych grach studia Capcom, między innymi w Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 i Vieftiful Joe. Występuje również jako przeciwnik w grze Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne. * Ulubionymi daniami Dantego są pizza bez oliwek oraz deser truskawkowy. * Alkoholem preferowanym przez Dantego jest whisky Jack Daniels. Świadczy o tym kilka butelek widocznych wokół biurka w epilogu do gry Devil May Cry 4. Dodatkowo Dante zamawia Jack'a Daniels'a w jednym z odcinków anime. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Devil May Cry Kategoria:Devil May Cry 2 Kategoria:Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Kategoria:Devil May Cry 4 Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Łowca demonów Kategoria:Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3